Harold Black And The Power Of The Mind
by Fenris1872
Summary: Discontinued: Harry Potter inspired by Manchester Black of DC fame.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what's so important that you had to call me in the middle of the night just to tell me?" a young man wearing a pristine business suit asked the older man that was leading him through the corridor.

"There was a triple homicide at 4 Privet Drive a few hours ago," the older of the two stated calmly, earning a raised eyebrow off the younger man.

"And what does that have to do with my organisation?" the younger of the two asked, it was a perfectly valid question after all, "murders are your organisations business."

"The problem is the method used for the murders," the older of the two stated cautiously, causing the younger man to look at him with absolute seriousness.

"Don't tell me it was some new form of biological weapon," the complete lack of any grimace on the man's face was proof that such a thing was a common occurrence as far as he was concerned.

"No, they were all liquefied in an instant and splattered across the wall," the grimace on the older man's face said it all, it was a horrific scene, "there was one survivor… a five year old boy."

"That doesn't sound right," the younger of the men muttered to himself, "if the other three were vaporized then whatever caused them to die should've killed the fourth just as easily."

"That's the problem and why we've decided to contact you," the older man stated with absolute seriousness, "the child was the killer."

"A child managed to vaporize his family?" the younger man asked sceptically, earning a grimace off the person he was talking with.

"The child… is a telekinetic," that statement made the younger of the two freeze momentarily before he continued his walk alongside the older figure.

"A telekinetic? As in he can move things with his mind?" it was a simple clarification that was needed, if this child really was a telekinetic then that meant they would have to add another file to their database.

"That's right, I never thought such a thing was possible but he really is one… who knows what else is out there," the older of the duo stated with a certain hint of fear in his tone.

"Let us worry about other super human's, you just focus on everyday things like shoplifters and traffic offenses," at that statement, the older man found himself freezing to the spot, his mind bringing out a single conclusion from that particular wording and the method of delivery.

"This isn't the first you've discovered is it?" the words left his mouth before he could stop them, this was basically proof that the world wasn't as simple as it seemed and his correspondent was showing no signs of surprise and even mentioned super human's in plural, indicating that there were more than just what they had found today.

"Like I said, just focus on your usual work," and without a second glance, the younger of the men continued on his way to the latest super human… he just hoped the child was impressionable enough for his plans.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry James Potter didn't know what to think as he sat in a police cell, honestly they had mentioned that a child his age shouldn't be in one but he didn't really care… because he knew they were scared of him.

He didn't know how it was possible but he could hear their voices even when they weren't talking and their 'not talking voices' said things such as 'please don't kill me, please don't kill me' or 'why do I have to be around this monster'.

He wasn't concerned, he knew what he had done even if he was only just beginning to figure out how he had done it, willing an object to float in front of him was enough to tell him the reality of the situation.

He had superpowers.

Just like some of those comic book characters he had heard a pair of men talking about, but his were real.

All he could really remember about the first use of his powers was rather simple, he had gotten angry at his aunt and uncle for once again 'playing' too roughly with him when he had snapped and just wanted to tear them apart.

And they were reduced to a red paste that splattered across the room, it had been such a shock that he could do nothing more than stare at the dark red 'paint' that covered the walls.

If he was honest with himself… he was happy that they were no longer around to push him about.

They had always hated him, he was never allowed to forget it but in the end, it looks like he got the last laugh… and boy did he laugh.

Because he had the power now, now he was the one that could make others feel low, he was the one that could make them regret trying to put him down if they ever did.

Then the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of a man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties, he was wearing an immaculate business suit and had short dark hair.

But what caught Harry's attention was the man's 'not talking voice'.

 _'So this is the child, I wonder… can you hear me?'_ Harry found himself blinking in surprise at that question before responding.

"Yeah, I can, why?" the man simply let out a small smirk.

"So you're a telepath as well as a telekinetic," Harry found himself wondering just what those words meant as he watched the man walk towards him calmly.

"I take it from the look on your face that you can only read surface level thoughts and not delve any deeper," the young boy could do nothing more than stare at the man in confusion, none of what he was saying made any sense to him right now, "not that it matters right now, what would you say if I said I could help you get out of here and all you had to do was work for the Government?"

"Work for the Government?" the green eyed child repeated in surprise.

"Yes, so what do you say, will you become the first super human to help your country?" he asked simply and Harry found himself wondering just why he couldn't hear the man's 'not talking voice'.

In the end though, he only really had two options before him and probably because of his young age, he knew exactly which he wanted to choose.

"Yes."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry couldn't believe it, he was actually there.

He was actually in the headquarters of MI5, he briefly thought about those James Bond movies he'd heard about and wondered if he would get any cool gadgets.

The reception was a little awkward due to the fact that he was such a small child but an innocent question from him about one of the receptionists thoughts had made the trip much faster.

They never did explain to him what she meant by 'being ravaged by him' though.

It really was annoying to meet so many people that he couldn't hear the 'not talking voice' of.

It took several minutes for the boy to follow the man up to the top floor where he was told to wait outside the office, something he ended up doing just as commanded.

Time passed slowly for the child as he wondered what was happening in the room, it never occurred to him to try and listen in, he was simply too young for such a thought to cross his mind after all.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young boy was distracted by the door opening to reveal the man that had brought him leaving the room with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright, everything has been decided, come on Harry," Harry briefly wondered why the man knew his name before dismissing it, the man was a secret agent after all, it was only natural that he would know.

So once again he followed the man, wondering where he was going this time and if he would have to wait around for so long again.

"Gillian Black," the man finally called out upon reaching a desk with a woman that looked to be of a similar age to him sitting in front of a computer, honestly Harry was amazed at the presence of the technology, he didn't know of any people that had them after all, "the director has orders for you."

The five year old could do nothing more than watch as the woman with shoulder length blonde hair took a letter from the man and read the instructions written on it, her eyes widening as she read it.

 _'What? Why does the director want me to raise a child?'_ her thoughts were heard clearly by the boy who simply looked at the older man and asked a simple question.

"Does that mean she's going to be my mummy?" his question made the woman look at him with a stern expression adorning her face as the man gave a response to the query.

"She will raise you, though she is not meant to be your family," the man stated calmly, earning a look of confusion off both of the others in the conversation.

 _'Why is he wanting that child raised like that?'_ Harry noted her question from her 'not talking voice' and decided to answer for her.

"Mister says I'm a tele… a tele…" he found himself struggling to remember the words the older male had used to describe him before he was finished off by the very man.

"He's a telekinetic with telepathic capabilities," the look of shock on the woman's face was clear to anyone that looked, "you're to raise him to serve the country's interests, any questions?"

"What about his family? Won't they miss him?" she asked seriously, earning a dark look off the man.

"They're dead," the response was quick and simple, resulting in the woman looking at the child pityingly, completely unaware of the nature of their deaths, in the end, it would be better if she didn't know.

"I see, then I guess I have no choice but to take him in," she acknowledged as she looked at the boy that would be living with her for the foreseeable future.

"Correct, make sure the boy is looked after correctly and trained appropriately, we don't want him losing control of his powers and killing everyone after all," and without any form of farewell, the man turned his back on the two and left, his job done.

"Well then, I guess I have to ask you, what is your name?" her question was simple and Harry found himself letting out a smile as he looked at the person that was going to look after him from now on.

"Harry Potter," he informed her without preamble, earning a look of contemplation from the older woman.

"Well, I guess that if I'm to look after you, adoption papers will have to be filled out… Harry Black doesn't really sound that good does it," she muttered to herself before looking towards him and asking a simple question, "how does the name Harold Black sound to you?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling, even if he now knew that this woman wasn't supposed to be his family, it would be nice to at least share a name with the person raising him.

And so, despite the illegality of the action, this was how Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, became Harold Black, the five year old associate of the British Secret Service.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Brown didn't know what to do.

She never knew her parents, they had sent her to an orphanage before she had reached one month old after all.

The problem though, was that no one wanted to adopt her and the reason was simple.

"Ms Brown! Don't you dare touch that!" one of the caretakers shouted at her as she reached forward to touch the strange machine they had recently managed to get for the orphanage.

The call was too late though, she touched the contraption and in an instant, the once perfectly normal Television exploded in her face, causing several shards of glass to launch at her face and leave deep cuts in her skin.

She didn't pay much attention to the lacerations though, they tended to heal in a few minutes, what she hated though, was the way the caretaker was shouting at her for touching anything.

And that was the problem, she wasn't allowed to touch anything that wasn't made of an insulator, because everything she touched was flooded with gigawatt's of electricity.

The first (and last) time she had touched someone not wearing rubber, they had been left a smouldering corpse… it was an event that still haunted her nightmares every time she slept.

"Ms Brown, we have only just managed to collect together enough money for a television and we specifically told you to stay as far away from it as possible," the caretaker was clearly angry, something she was used to, given how much damage she tended to cause by accident it was only natural that she would develop a thick skin.

It also helped that all the caretaker were too scared to try physically reprimanding her.

That didn't stop her from hating her existence.

"Excuse me!" a call from the reception caught the caretakers attention before anything else could be said, making her grimace at the knowledge of exactly what that would mean… another adopted child and she would once again be left in the orphanage to suffer alone like she had these past eight years.

"This isn't over, just… stay put and don't get in the way of the other children," and with that statement, the woman left the room to greet the potential adopters.

Now alone, Sarah finally started to weep, it was another problem she had, no matter how sad she was, no matter how hard she cried… she could never shed any tears.

She hated her existence, she wasn't allowed near water, she was forbidden from touching anything, no one wanted her and she couldn't even cry properly.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" the caretaker's voice snapped through her sadness induced haze and she was greeted by the sight of a young boy of a similar age to her with dark hair slicked back with a single bang falling over his forehead. He was wearing designer glasses that focus attention to his emerald eyes that shone with a sense of amusement that mirrored the grin that split his face, while his body was covered by a t-shirt with the union jack covering the entire front, while blue jeans with rips in the knees kept his legs covered. To complete the look was a waist length black leather jacket.

"Well hello there," the carefree manner that the boy made his greeting was enough to put her on edge, a child of his age didn't say hello like that.

"Wait, please stay away from that girl, she's…" the caretaker started before going silent as she realised that she had probably just said too much.

"Got a positively electric personality?" the dark haired boy said with a grin, causing the caretaker to flinch slightly in response, "don't worry I'm sure she'll be… ex-static to hear that someone's interested in adopting her."

Sarah's blood ran cold at that statement, especially when a woman in her late twenties, early thirties walked up and confirmed the boy's statement herself.

"That's right, though it does depend on whether she agrees or not," the unfamiliar woman stated, before the caretaker opened her mouth to argue with the pair.

"I'll let you get to know each other better then," Sarah found herself staring at the caretaker with wide eyes when she noted how glassy eyed the employee was when she made that statement.

"Well, now that that irritation is out of the way, it's time to get down to business," the boy stated when the caretaker left the room, making the young battery move back at the change in tone, "I am Harold Black and this is Gillian Black and we are here on behalf of MI5."

Her eyes widened at that statement, she had heard of MI5, even if only in passing, that they were here and showing an interest in her was only making her mind go over all the possibilities of what they were planning on doing to her.

' _My, you certainly have an active imagination for someone that's never watched TV,'_ a voice that wasn't her own sounded in her head, making her eyes widen as she stared at the boy before her.

"The fact of the matter is that we are not here to arrest you, experiment on you or anything else like that," he told her calmly, making her swallow nervously, "we are here to offer you a choice."

Sarah found himself listening, hoping that it wasn't going to be one of those 'do or die' type choices she'd heard about in stories.

"You can either come with us, get help to learn how to control your powers and help us enforce the country's interests," the woman stated seriously, "or you can stay here and continue to live how you have all your life."

The young girl could do little more than stare at the two and wondering if it really was as simple as they made it sound.

"That depends on what you mean by simple," the dark haired boy stated with a shrug, making her look at him with wide eyes, "yes, I can read your mind, that's actually the only reason we managed to find out you, your parents and caretakers were pretty good at keeping your condition a secret despite that one person you fried like a piece of bacon."

"The fact of the matter is this, if you turn down our offer, then you'll be watched by MI5 for the rest of your life, we can't have unregulated metahuman's running around doing whatever they please after all, but if you don't resort to abusing your powers then we won't do anything to harm you," he told her calmly, letting her know the reality of the situation.

"So, what do you say love, will you come with us or stay here?" he asked her before doing something she never thought possible.

He touched her face.

"Y-you can touch me?" the shock in her voice was clear to anyone that could hear her speak, and Harold simply let his lips quirk into a grin before answering her.

"It's simple, electricity is the flow of electrons, and my telekinetic capabilities are more than enough to stop them flowing if I want," he told her, it was one of those things that came from being raised by an MI5 agent with a focus on controlling his powers.

Science was one of those things he was made to focus on since it directly affected how he could apply his powers.

The knowledge he had gained from learning some of that subject had allowed him to emulate Superman… though exactly to what degree he had managed was debatable, after all, he doubted he could breath in space or push planets no matter how hard he tried.

"You can touch me," this time her words weren't a question but a shocked realisation that there was someone that wouldn't die simply from touching her for an instant.

"So, have you made your choice?" his question made her focus on him, her decision had been made as soon as he had shown what he could do.

"Yes."

XXX XXX XXXX

Sarah Brown, now Black, didn't know what to think as she walked along the street with Harold and Gillian.

It was just such a novel experience to actually touch things without causing burning or explosions that she found herself simply touching everything she could.

Harold had said that he was using his powers to stop her electrons from flowing into other things, though he wouldn't be capable of doing it for her when he was asleep so she would need to learn how to do the same thing without his assistance.

They had also been rather open with her, apparently once she had mastered her powers, she would be trained in matters such as combat and tactics and would be expected to fight and kill for Britain.

She didn't like the thought of killing anyone but Harold had told her that the people she would be expected to kill were all extremely dangerous and more than happy to kill innocent civilians for whatever reasons they were choosing to use.

It had surprised her to discover that her adoptive brother already had blood on his hands, namely several members of the IRA that had caused the deaths of several dozen British Citizens.

Apparently they hadn't lasted more than a tenth of a second against him.

That was enough to make her nervous.

She had realised that he was powerful, he had to be to touch her but to be capable of killing several fully grown men before they even had a chance of pointing their guns at him was something far beyond her expectations of what he was capable of.

Then again, the fact that he was prepared to kill others at such a young age was proof to her that there was obviously something not quite right with the boy.

The small grin he gave her when she thought that let her know that he had indeed been reading her mind and didn't seem to have anything against those thoughts.

She quickly tried to turn her thoughts to something different, namely the fact that she had been adopted by a MI5 agent and was going to start being trained to become one herself when she was older.

"You know what I find funny? When another country trains a child soldier, they're called monsters, but when it's here, it's called 'taking advantage of those with exceptional potential'," Harry stated with a grin, making the older woman wince at the statement.

"You two are special cases," she stated with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Oh I know, and I have nothing against the hypocrisy of it all, I kill to save people after all, nothing more hypocritical than that right?" the black haired boy stated with his usual grin still in place.

"What does hippocrispy mean?" Sarah decided to ask curiously, earning a small laugh off the boy.

"It's hypocrisy and it means 'do as I say, not as I do', or that other classic saying 'the pot callin' the kettle black'," he said with a jovial tone, making her eyes furrow in concentration.

"That doesn't sound good," she replied after processing it in her head.

"It ain't, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't care," he stated with a shrug and his grin still in place, "as my shrink says, I'm a chronic smartarse with sociopathic tendencies."

"Harold, don't teach your little sister language like that," the exasperated request came from Gillian as she nursed a headache, making the young girl wonder why the woman was asking instead of telling him.

"It's because I can turn people into a smear on the pavement with a single thought," she jumped slightly at the fact that the boy had just answered her internal question, "I'm also capable of lifting a few thousand tonnes, flying, moving at speeds approaching mach ten, heating and cooling anything I want, surviving a direct hit from a nuclear bomb and more."

"W-w-wha? How?" Sarah wondered if he was messing with her but the smile he gave her told her otherwise.

"I'm registered as an A plus rank Telekinetic, basically my telekinetic powers are so strong that it would take an object the size of the moon to push them," he explained to her, making her eyes widen at that description, "that also applies to my own body and since heat is just lots of really small movement, I can also control that."

Sarah quickly found herself wondering about a single question that popped into her mind, just what use would she be with someone with such incredible powers at his disposal living in the same house as her.

"You never know just how useful you can be until you show it," she began to wonder if she should throttle him for constantly reading her mind without her permission.

"It wouldn't work love," the smug grin on his face made it clear that he found great amusement in her irritation, "I most certainly do."

"Harold, stop annoying your sister," the only official member of MI5 asked with obvious irritation in her own voice.

"Why shouldn't I when it's just so much fun?" he asked with his grin stretching across his face.

"You already know why," the response Gillian gave was enough to let Sarah know that her new 'brother' was not going to let up anytime soon… plus the fact that he asked that question while being capable of reading her mind meant it wasn't meant for clarification.

"And you already know that my question was rhetorical," he responded with a smug grin, "yes, I will stop harassing her while she gets registered."

Sarah immediately wondered just what he meant by registered, "all known metahuman's are registered in the MI5 and MI6 databases of dangerous individuals that need watching, I'm also on there so don't take it personally."

"I guess so, I can't say that I'm not dangerous," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, we'll help you figure out how to control your powers so you're only dangerous to those you want to hurt," gone was his mocking demeanour and in its place was a much more subdued side that she had not seen before and it honestly made her wonder what made him act that way right now.

"It's because I've seen your memories and felt your pain," his voice through her thoughts and she found herself listening to his explanation with more focus than she'd ever listened to someone before, "so until you learn to contain your powers yourself, I'll help you keep them in check, no matter how long it takes."

"Now there's a side of you I never expected to see," a male voice called out from the reception desk of the MI5 headquarters.

"Hello Willy, how're things today?" Harry responded without any indication that he had just been acting out of character.

"Agent Wilson," Gillian greeted the man in a far more respectful manner, making the young girl wonder exactly what the relationship between her 'brother' and this man was.

"Agent Black, Harold," the man greeted the two himself, "and who is this?"

"A metahuman we found out about from Harold's usual invasion of every mind around him," the female agent stated calmly, making Sarah wonder if these people had ever heard of an invasion of privacy.

"Oh we've heard of it, we just don't care about it," she suddenly felt the urge to strike him with as much electricity as she could muster, "it won't work but feel free to try."

"I'll just stop you there, if she's a metahuman then you should get her registered as soon as possible," the man named Wilson stated calmly, earning a shrug off the boy.

"Sure thing Willy, see ya around," and without another word, the dark haired boy started walking towards one of the corridors leading away from the reception area with the fully fledged agent close behind him, so Sarah did what was natural in that situation, she followed after them while idly wondering what the relationship between Harold and Agent Wilson was.

"Willy was the agent that recruited me into Her Majesty's Secret Service, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am right now," she really should've expected it, she really should've but once again she felt the urge to shock him, "I already told you you're free to try."

"Harold, what are you encouraging your sister to do?" Gillian asked suspiciously, earning a grin off the boy.

"Electrocute me," the green eyed boy stated without missing a beat.

"Only you would encourage someone to try and kill you," the defeated tone that graced the older woman's lips made it clear to Sarah that this was probably a more regular occurrence than she initially expected.

"Oh yeah, it is," her eye twitched as she began to wonder if she would ever get a thought to herself from now on, "nope."

"We're here, now let's just get the registration over with before Harry convinces you to try and kill him," and without another word, Gillian entered the small office they had stopped just outside of and she soon followed along with her adoptive brother.

XXX XXX XXX

Sarah found herself falling onto her new bed later that night.

It was made out of rubber like her old one but that was to be expected given that her powers were still out of control and according to the physician, unstable.

According to the man that had done the analysis of her body, as she got older her body would adjust to accommodate her ability better and she would eventually become a completely stable adult.

Though he did mention that she was a rank S electrokinetic. Before she had even had a chance to ask what that meant, Harold had told her that S rank indicated a metahuman with a unique method of using their powers.

According to the man, she possessed a unique trait were her protons randomly changed into electrons, something Harry had informed her meant her body was literally changing between being flesh and pure electricity.

But she was told that when she stabilized she should be capable of controlling the transformation and living a normal life without shocking everything.

It certainly was strange to think about everything though, that she was basically electricity with a body.

But still, at least things were finally looking up in her life, so it was with those thoughts flowing through her head, that she finally let the sweet embrace of sleep take hold of her.

XXX XXX XXX

"So what do you think of her?" Gillian asked as she sat in the kitchen with a glass of Gin in her hand and the first child she had adopted sitting opposite her, despite training him as an agent and giving him a solid scientific basis with which to experiment with his powers, she found it hard to not think of him as a son and he knew it.

"She's scarred from the one person she killed," he responded calmly, "unlike me, she actually feels guilt over that incident."

Let it be said that Gillian wasn't stupid and she had researched the circumstances around Harry's relatives deaths… needless to say she had been rather concerned to begin with when she discovered the fact that he was the cause of their demise and felt no guilt over the action.

It did become apparent however that as long as he wasn't angered then he didn't bother lashing out like that… well, unless he was ordered to anyway.

"And what is your verdict?" she decided to push for a straight answer on the most important issue.

"If she is raised right then she might become a powerful asset but giving her too much human contact will be detrimental to her development," his statement was cold but his tone was indifferent, something that would've indicated a complete lack of concern from anyone else.

Gillian knew otherwise.

If he didn't care when talking about morally questionable matters then he was cold, but when he did care then he would sound indifferent, he knew she knew but at the same time she also knew that he wouldn't pretend to be indifferent just to trick her into thinking he did care if he didn't.

"You know I was already screwed up in the head after the incident with my relatives, I was already mentally right for this job, all you had to do was train me," he said in response to her thoughts, it was a personal preference of his, unless what they were talking about was something that must not be overheard under any circumstances, he preferred to talk with his mouth instead of his mind, Gillian briefly wondered if he just liked the sound of his own voice.

"Yes I do," well that answered that question, "still, on a more serious note, I don't think I'll let anyone condition her."

She had been expecting that and he knew it.

Despite technically being a lower ranking agent at both MI5 & MI6, no one wanted to question his authority, not when they had literally seen him dismantle several tanks at the same time without any visible effort.

It also wasn't well known, but Harry did not like it when children were taken advantage of for matters like the military, he had encountered a few child soldiers during some of his 'trips' around the world and that combined with the general public's feelings towards children had managed to imprint itself in his psyche and leave him with a certain aversion towards conditioning a young child into being a weapon.

That didn't mean he was against every child being a soldier, those like himself, those that didn't need conditioning to kill or those that needed conditioning to stop them from being mass murderers was a different matter altogether.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go to bed, you may receive a private education but you're still young," she stated calmly as she downed the last of the gin she had poured for herself earlier and stood up, earning a small yawn off the young boy.

"Yeah, it has been a busy day, I'll see ya tomorrow Mum," and without saying another word, the young boy also stood up from his seat and started on his way to bed, wondering just how much intimidating he would have to do to get the higher up's to back down concerning Sarah.

Well, only time would tell.

He just hoped she would master her powers and either decide to work for Her Majesty's Secret Service in matters involving information gathering or at the very least, didn't become an enemy.

After all, he always wondered what it would be like to have a sister.


End file.
